1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a suspension tower of a vehicle, and to a vehicle front portion structure that has the suspension tower.
2. Related Art
In the suspension tower disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2007/019935, a round shaft hole is formed in a region that faces the central portion of the upper end portion of a suspension, and the edge portion of this shaft hole is a projecting portion that projects-out toward the vehicle upper side. At the periphery of this projecting portion, plural suspension mounting portions are provided so as to be lined-up in the peripheral direction of the projecting portion. Suspension mounting holes for mounting the upper end portion of the suspension are formed in these suspension mounting portions. Further, plural ribs extend in a radial form from the outer periphery of the projecting portion, and the suspension mounting portions are disposed respectively between pairs of adjacent ribs. Note that Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-173485 is another prior art document that relates to suspension towers.
In a suspension tower such as described above, the rigidity with respect to input from the suspension can be improved by the plural ribs. However, it is thought that, at the time when input from the suspension is applied to the suspension mounting portions, the suspension mounting portions and the peripheral regions thereof will deform locally. Therefore, there is room for further improvement from the standpoint of improving the rigidity.